The Graduation Bet
by allthingsmagical
Summary: It is graduation day and Harry is worrying as he is to carry out the bet he lost against Draco in front of everyone. Please R&R. Rated 'T' just to be safe.


_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is just something that popped into my head and I had to write it. **_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for her help and proof reading :)**_

* * *

It was graduation day and Harry was nervous, well, nervous was putting it mildly. He was happy he was graduating. He had come back to Hogwarts after the war with only a handful of others who returned to finish the year they missed. There was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Blaise, Draco, Goyle, Pansy and Theo Nott.

Despite what happened in the war they had all set aside their past differences and got along. Harry was all for getting along as he wanted his last year at Hogwarts to be as normal as possible as he never knew what a normal year at school felt like, he wanted friends, have a laugh, go to class, study and work hard and fall in love and he did all of them in his eighth year.

He had never enjoyed his last year at Hogwarts so much and he was sad to be leaving. Even though he knew he would be back in August to get ready for when the new school year started, Harry had surprised even himself by coming top in his class in potions, doing better than his mum did but not as good as Snape did so with a talk from Albus, Snape offered to take Harry on if he so wished to return after a month after graduation. Snape hadn't finished his proposal to Harry before Harry jumped at the chance and said yes.

Snape was still his snarky self, when he was a spy he had no choice but to keep up the act of being the most hated Professor but after the war and everyone found out just what he had done, Snape had not changed a bit, he still shouted, scared first years and took points from all houses. Of course, Gryffindor suffered more than other houses as usual.

Back to graduation day. Harry was nervous. He wasn't looking forward to having his name called at all. His name would be called, he would receive his congratulations from Dumbledore and then make his way down the line, shaking hands with those whom were his Professors over the years. Snape being at the very end. As soon as he shook Snape's hand it was over. He had officially graduated and he could say what he wanted and not have detention or points deducted.

But it was the shaking of his Professors hand he was nervous about. As Harry sat down the memory of the previous day played in his mind as Dumbledore gave his speech.

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_Harry was on the quidditch pitch with Ron, Neville, Draco, Theo and Blaise. "Last chance we will get to play on here Harry so it will be three a side. Ron and Theo can be keeper, Blaise and Neville can be chaser and you and I will do what we do best. Seeker." Draco said with a smile on his face._

"_Alright Draco."_

"_But seeing as this will be our last time here let's make it more interesting."_

"_Interesting how?" Harry asked with a slight frown on his face._

"_You being the captain of the Gryffindor team and me being Captain of the Slytherin team. I say the captain of the losing team has to do what the captain of the winners team says."_

"_Okay." Harry held up his wand and looked Draco in the eye as the blond did the same, much like when they were about to duel in their second year. "I Harry Potter will do the one thing Draco Malfoy tells me to do should I lose this match. So I have spoken, so it shall be." A gold wisp of smoke left Harry's wand and circled him before disappearing and Harry then stood and watched as Draco did exactly the same except Draco's wand had silver smoke escape from it._

_Ron grinned as Blaise smirked. "Let the match begin," he said as he, Ron, Theo and Neville flew into the air. Harry released the snitch and wishing each other good luck, Draco and Harry took off._

_Within ten minutes of starting Harry couldn't believe it when he saw Draco close his fingers around the small golden ball with wings._

_They had all landed and Harry looked at Draco to see him have the famous smirk on his face and he just knew he would not like what Draco was about to suggest._

"_What is it I am to do then Draco."_

"_Don't look so worried Harry. It is nothing bad."_

"_You might think it's not too bad, or you are just saying that because you are not the one having to do it."_

"_You know me too well."_

"_I do. That's the only reason."_

_Draco chuckled. "Alright then Harry. I will put you out of your misery and tell you what you have to do tomorrow when getting graduated."_

"_What do I have to do."_

_When your name is called. You shake the Professors hands as you should, but when you reach Severus and he shakes your hand, you have to kiss him."_

_Harry paled and Theo and Blaise started laughing. "If Harry does that then tomorrow will be his last day alive." Ron said._

"_My godfather isn't that mean Ron."_

"_Not to Slytherin's he isn't." Neville said but Draco ignored Neville and looked closely at Harry who was yet to say something. "Well Harry?"_

"_What do you mean 'well'? I have no choice.I was hoping to live a long and happy life after graduation. You have put a stop to that, haven't you Draco?"_

_**End Flashback.**_

* * *

Harry took a deep breath and found himself nervously biting his upper lip as Albus Dumbledore called out the names and he watched as one by one the seventh years got called out and shook the professors hands.

"Now for our returning seventh years." Dumbledore called out. " Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Theo Nott, Please come here."

All the remaining eighth years knew what Harry had to do so they stood up and moved so Harry would be the last one to greet the professors.

The night before Harry had told his lover what he was to do and said he had to once he explained it all. His lover was not very happy but he just mumbled to Harry 'if he must'.

Harry stood and watched as his friends made their way down the Professors and shook their hands. "Harry my boy. You did it. Congratulations." Dumbledore said as he shook Harry's hand. "Thank you sir." he answered and slowly made his way down the line of Professors. He tried to go as slowly as possible but then he realised all he was doing was delaying the inevitable. Harry reached Snape and looked into those black eyes as they bored into Harry's green ones. "Congratulations Potter."

Harry took the hand and shook it. "Thank you sir." Harry let go and then he heard the hall go silent as he continued to look at his now former Professor. When Snape rose a single eyebrow at Harry, Harry took a deep breath and knowing his friends were watching, Harry cupped Snape's face with his hands and pushed himself up on his toes to join lips with the head of Slytherin house.

Harry heard the entire hall gasp and start to whisper when he felt hands land on his shoulders and push him back a little. "Potter-"

Just then Albus Dumbledore appeared. "Severus Harry is no longer your student. You no longer have to hide." He reminded the potions master.

Severus looked at Harry whose eyes were laughing, lifting the corner of his mouth in a slight smile, Severus wrapped one arm around Harry's back and had his other hand buried in those messy locks as he brought his lover in for another kiss, deepening this one. Severus was about to thrust his tongue into his lover's mouth when Ron's outburst broke them apart. "What!"

Harry pulled away and looked at his best friend. "Oh come on Ron. Don't tell me that you didn't know that they were together. You are his best friend as well as Hermione. You two spend more time with him then I do and I knew."

"Snape probably told you." Ron said.

"Actually Weasley the only person whom knew of me and Harry was Albus. How did you know Draco?"

"I saw you both in the grounds one night. I couldn't believe it when you didn't tell anyone. I got fed up of waiting so decided to do something about it and made sure I won yesterday."

"What would you have done though Draco if you lost?"

"I wouldn't have lost Harry as I cheated. I had to make sure I won."

Harry looked at the rest of his friends whom were slowly getting over their shocks.

"Hermione?"

Hermione blinked and smiled. "As long as you are happy Harry," she said with the rest of his friends nodding in agreement.

Harry looked up at Severus whom kissed Harry's forehead as he slid his hand into Harry's lacing their fingers. Harry smiled and rested his head on Severus' shoulder, knowing his place place was right there with his lover and friends. Knowing how well his friends took it, Harry had only wished he told them sooner. But it was all done with now. It was thanks to Draco for giving him that extra push.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
